Rising Stars (SYOC)
by Little-Tangled-Beauty
Summary: Ariel Valentine and Frank O'Malley are struggling musicians that play a regular gig at a small bar in New York City. After their high school Glee Club director decides to retire, Frank and Ariel return to their hometown and team up with a group of musical gifted teenagers to save their high school's glee club. (SYOC: CLOSED FOR MAIN CHARACTERS, ACCEPTING RECCURING CHARACTERS ONLY)
1. Prologue

_"We were all strangers. We all came from different groups, we thought that none of us had anything in common, and never in a million years would we ever see ourselves becoming friends. But now everything we never knew we never wanted had happened, and had led us here to this moment."_

* * *

 **August 29th, 2017**

* * *

The Swan Pub. A small bar in the lower east side of Manhattan. Not much happened there and not that many people stopped by to get a drink. However the only ones that showed up every day was _"the band."_

"1...2...3...4!"

 _[Ariel]_

 _"Still don't know what I was waitin' for And my time was runnin' wild A million dead end streets and Every time I thought I'd got it made It seemed the taste was not so sweet"_  
 _[Ariel and Frank]_

 _"Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes Turn and face the strange Ch-ch-changes"_

 _[Ariel] "Don't want to be a richer one"_

 _[Ariel and Frank] "Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes Turn and face the strange Ch-ch-changes"_

 _[Frank] "Just gonna have to be a different man"_

 _[Ariel] "Time may change me"_

 _[Ariel and Frank] "But I can't trace time"_

As soon as the song finished only one or two people in _"the crowd"_ applauded. Everyone else was either on their phone or passed out in the booths from all of the beers.

"Uh _..._ thank you, you've _been_ a great audience!" Ariel Valentine said into the mic, as she and her friend Frank O'Malley were hiding behind fake smiles.

" _Ugh_...what a night!" Frank sighed as he took off his leather jacket and plopped down on the couch. Ariel sat down right next to him and groaned as she ran her fingers through her long black hair. Frank looked over to his left to see a picture of when he graduated high school back in 1989 and when Ariel graduated high school back in 1997 and he asked himself _'What happened?'_

"It'll come one day Frank." Ariel said to her. "You'll see."

"I don't know Ariel." He said. "I mean look at us, we're not getting any younger."

He was already 46 and Ariel was 36. Years ago they left their small town in never looked back, trying to get into the music business. They were supposed to be given a record deal by now. They were supposed to prove to back at their hometown wrong.

"We're still playing at The Swan Pub, and we're still living in this crumby apartment." He said.

"Are you saying we should go back to Rockbell?" Ariel asked.

Rockbell, it was nothing much, just a little suburb around the Long Island and a drive away from the city.

Frank hesitated. They've been doing this for far too long. There were times when he wanted to settle down. He wanted to go back. He missed seeing his friends and his mom. Secretly Ariel wanted to go back too. She missed everyone, her friends, her sister, her brother, and her nieces, but that meant she would had to see her dad again. He was always against everything she did. He didn't support her when she came out as bisexual, and he wasn't too thrilled when she said that she was moving to the big city, mainly because she was staying with her sister's ex-boyfriend.

But then suddenly the phone started ringing. "I'll get it!" Frank said as he reached over to get to the phone. "Hello?" Then a familiar voice answered him back. "Oh hey Charlie!"

"Put him on speaker." Ariel whispered. Frank chuckled and he happily pressed the speaker button so Ariel could talk to him. "Hey Charlie it's me, Ariel!"

 _"Oh hi Ari,"_ Charlie said on the other end _"So how's the music business you two?"_

"We're still performing at that bar." Ariel said.

"And we're still living together in this dump!" Frank told him, Ariel roughly nudged him causing him to squeal in pain.

"But were getting there." Ariel said. "So how are the wife and kids?"

 _"Kid."_ Charlie said correcting her. _"Kara and James are fine."_

"He's gotten so big now." Frank said, remembering seeing the pictures of Charlie's son online.

 _"Yeah. I can't believe he's going to be a freshman in high school."_ Charlie told him. _"So I wanted to tell you guys something."_

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

 _"Remember our school's music teacher, Ms. Wright?"_ Charlie asked..

Suddenly memories started flooding their minds. Ella Wright had been a music teacher at Rockbell High for almost 52 years and she was also the faculty adviser for the school's glee club, which both David and Ariel were apart off when they did their time at Rockwell High. Although they went high school at different times, Ariel and Frank had good memories of her. She acted as a mentor to them and she was the one that encouraged them to have a career in music.

"Of course we remember her." Frank said.

Ariel smiled "Yeah she was like the best teacher ever!"

But then Charlie came out and said it _"Well did you guys here that she's retiring?"_

Both Frank and Ariel were shocked. "No way!" They exclaimed.

 _"Apparently she is."_ Charlie confirmed.

"Well she deserves it." Frank said. "She's been a teacher there for 52 year, she needs to take some time for herself."

 _"Yeah, she does."_ Charlie said agreeing with him. _"So anyway we're throwing a party over at The Sunrise Diner tomorrow, you two should come join us, we haven't seen you guys in a long time."_

Ariel hesitated for a second. "Uh...Charlie I...I...I-"

But then Frank cut her off. "We'll be there at 8!"

As soon as he hung up the phone Ariel started freaking out "FRANKIE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHAT IF MY DAD-"

"Ari, relax." Frank said trying to calm his friend down. "Your dad's probably not gonna be there, it's just gonna be all of our high school friends.." He said. "And if you don't feel comfortable you could stay with me and my mom."

Ariel sighed. "Alright, anything for Ms. Wright." She said. "And it's only just for one night." The suddenly she remembered something. "But what are you going to do if my sister's there?"

Frank froze a second. He desperately wanted to see Robin again. He hadn't seen her since they broke up on the night of their high school graduation, but sadly he remembered something.

"I doubt she'll there." Frank said. "She's probably having the time of her life upstate with her kids and her husband."

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

* * *

"Daisy, are you done yet?!" 15 year old Scarlett Valentine asked as she knocked on the door to her little sister's new bedroom.

"Uh...just a few more minutes." 14 year old Daisy stammered.

Getting impatient, Scarlett opened the door to see Daisy sitting down at the vanity, she turned around and she faced her sister. She already put on the dress that Scarlett picked out for her, but Daisy's hair was all frizzy and her makeup looked a little off.

Scarlett chuckled as she approached her little sister. "Let me help."

Right away she grabbed one of the makeup remover towelettes and started taking off all of her sister's makeup.

Daisy felt confident with Scarlett doing makeup. Back when they lived upstate , Scarlett did a lot of plays and dance recitals where she was required to do her own stage makeup, so she was more experienced with cosmetics than Daisy.

Scarlett just gave her sister a nude makeup look since it was just a casual little party. Now that her makeup was all fixed Scarlett started brushing out Daisy's frizzy hair. "Do we really have to go?" She asked her.

"Of course we do." Scarlett said. "She was our Mom's music teacher."

Scarlett tucked a piece of Daisy's curly dark brown hair behind her ear.. "There, you look beautiful."

Daisy never really liked parties and she never really had many friends back upstate. She wasn't shy or anything, she liked it when someone would come up and talk to her, but she always had a hard time talking to people other than her relatives.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Frank started knocking on the bathroom door. "Ariel, quit hogging the bathroom!"

"Frankie, she's a woman," Frank's mother, Sandy, said to him. "Let her be."

Then suddenly Ariel stepped out the bathroom. She was wearing a metallic red dress that hugged her curves. She gave herself a soft rosy smoky eye that went with her blues eye, and she put on red lipstick.

"It's not too much is it?" Ariel asked them.

"No, not at all." Frank said to her.

"You look gorgeous honey." Sandy said to her.

Ariel started blushing. "Thanks Mrs. O'Malley."

Sandy smiled "I'm just glad you and my little boy came back to town."

Ariel and Frank ended up getting a ride with Charlie. Kara couldn't come because she was doing a double shift at work. James couldn't make it because he said he had _"other plans."_

As soon as Charlie parked the car, Frank and Ariel looked out the window to see The Sunset Diner. "Oh great," Ariel said. "I've been craving for a Sunset Diner burger since noon."

Charlie smirked and said "Well you're in a treat."

As soon as they got in they saw all of their high school friend mingling around the restaurant, but someone caught Ariel's eye. She saw a tall man with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. At first she thought it was another employee since he was in uniform, but then she took another good look at him and she immediately knew who it was.

"Emmet?"

The man turned around and he faced her.

 _"Ate?"_

Immediately Ariel ran up to give her little brother a hug.

"You guys are back from the city?" He asked. "And you didn't tell me?"

Ariel nodded "Yeah, Frank wanted it to be a surprise."

Frank approached the two "So you work here now?"

Emmet smiled "Well..." Then suddenly Charlie came up to him and put his arm around him "He owns the place now."

"Aw...Emmet that's great!" Ariel cooed as she gave him another hug. But then he remembered something.

He gestured to Ariel and Frank "Come with me." Emmet took Ariel's hand with Frank following behind them. Emmet took to a booth. There they saw a woman with grey hair and blue eyes sitting with a man with a chiseled face, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ms. Wright look who's here?" Emmet called. The woman looked over and she saw two of her old students. "Frankie, Ariel?" She said shocked. She got up from her seat and she gave them both a hug.

"Wow, you both have gotten big now!" She cooed.

"Oh Ms. Wright." Frank said bashfully. While Ms. Wright was talking to Frank, Ariel looked at the man her old teacher was sitting with, he looked like he could be around her age or maybe a little older. Ms. Wright seemed to have noticed and she decided to introduce him to her two students.

"Frank, Ariel this is Terrance," Ms. Wright said. "My nephew."

Both Frank and Ariel have never seen him before, and they don't recall Ms. Wright saying that she had a nephew. Although they both remember her mentioning she had a niece that was a little older than Ariel, but she attended a catholic school in another town on Long Island.

Terrance reached out his hand and he shook both Frank and Ariel's hands.. "I'm also her replacement." He told them.

"Well that's sweet of you." Ariel commented. It was nice to know that someone who was close to Ms. Wright was taking over for her.

"Terrance is musical prodigy." Ms. Wright added. "He learned how to play the piano by when he was a toddler and violin when he was 11."

Ariel nodded her head and gave him approving eyes, impressed with what she just heard.

"I know, wow!" Terrance said shyly stealing the words right out of her mouth.

But while the three of them were talking. Frank saw something. He saw a girl sitting alone at a table wearing a white dress. He couldn't see her face since at that angle her hair was covering her face. He recognized that hair, it was long dark, and flowy.

 _'Could it be?'_ He asked himself. _'Robin?'_

Frank felt his body moving through the air taking a shaky breath as he approached her. As soon as he got close he put his hand on her shoulder and said "Robin, it's me-"

Startled the girl jerked away and her hair flew to her back. He looked at her face, closely. Although the girl looked a little similar to her, he knew right away it wasn't her.

For a moment there was silence.

Daisy looked at the mysterious man that was standing in front of her. He was tall, he had golden blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. She never seen him before. She already felt the pressure blowing up inside of her.

Frank thought he might have scared the poor thing, so he apologized and he did the best he could to explain the situation.

"Oh...uh...sorry," Frank said. "I thought you were-"

"No i-it's fine." Daisy said quickly.

"I'm Frank," He said as he held his hand out in front of the girl. "Frank O'Malley."

Without thinking Daisy shook his hand and she told him her name, but she said very fast that he couldn't pick it up.

"It's nice meet you Macy." Frank told her.

Awkwardly Daisy tried correcting herself "No, no, it's Dai-"

"Daisy?"

The two of the turned their heads to see Emmet, and two other women approaching them. One of them was wearing a blue dress with a halter top, and she had the same long dark hair and brown eyes as Daisy. The other had the same hair and eye color, but her hair had a pixie cut, and she was wearing an off the shoulder black dress that was hugging her curves.

Right away, Frank recognized the woman with short hair, and she seemed to have recognize who he was.

"Frank?"

"Robin?"

The two immediately walked towards each other. They didn't hello, they didn't ask each other how they were, or give each other a hug. They just stood there in silence.

Scarlett and Emmet got closer to Daisy and they watched what was happening in front of them. Scarlett leaned towards her uncle and asked. " _Tito_ , do they know each other?"

Emmet just shushed her. He looked over at Frank and he gestured his head over to his older sister Robin, giving him a sign that meant _'Don't just stand there, say something to her!'_

"Uh...uh...uh...you changed his hair?" Frank said to her.

"Same jacket." Robin said.

Frank looked down and he pulled on the leather. "Actually it's new."

Trying to find a way out of this awkward situation, she looked over at her little brother. Right away Emmet gestured to Daisy and Scarlett.

Robin walked over to them and said "Frank, I'd like you to meet my daughter." Rights away she pointed to her eldest "This is Scarlett," and then she pointed to Daisy. "And you've meet Daisy." Scarlett reached out her hand and she shook Frank's. "Girls, this is Frank." Robin said. "I...uh...well...we used to date back in high school."

Then suddenly they heard Ariel's voice saying _"Ate!"_

Robin looked over Frank's shoulder to see her little sister Ariel walking up towards her.

Robin, Scarlett, and Daisy's face immediately lit up.

"Ariel?!" Robin exclaimed. Followed by Scarlett and Daisy shouting _"Tita?!"_

The three girls ran up to them and they gave Ariel a hug.

"Oh I've missed you." Robin said to her little sister.

"I've missed you too," Ariel said to her. "Frank and I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Well we just moved back to Rockbell." Robin told her.

Ariel was shocked. Her sister moved back to Rockbell and she didn't tell her. "You did?"

Robin nodded, she wanted to Ariel what happened between her and her husband, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Yep, the girls are going to go Rockbell High this school year."

Ariel just smiled and said "Well that's great."

Frank awkward shuffled away and he leaned against the wall. From a distance he watched Robin talking to Ariel. She still looked beautiful as she did back when they were younger.

He regretted breaking up with her and all throughout college he couldn't stop thinking about her. Frank was going to ask her to get back together with him after he graduated college, but then his heart broke when heard the news that Robin was engaged to a wealthy heir and she was moving away to Albany.

Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice say "Rough night, huh Frankie?"

He turned to his right and he saw a woman wearing a pink dress, with curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Right away he recognized who she was.

"Hi Marianne." He said as he looked away from her. He remembered her, but he had not so pleasant memories of her, back in high school she was super competitive and ruthless, and she would do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

"So how's New York?" She asked him. "I heard you're still playing at a bar with your girlfriend."

"Ariel's not my girlfriend." He said correcting her. "She's Robin's sister. You know I would never-"

But then Marianne interrupted him "I thought she was since she practically ran away with you."

"We didn't run away together she wanted in." Frank said. Trying to get back at her, he asked "So how was Hollywood?"

Marianne sighed and said "Oh Frankie, I gave up on that business years ago. I have kids now and I'm Rockbell High's cheerleading coach now." But then she said "I'm so happy that they decided to cut that little glee club years ago, so now my girls can go to state championships."

Frank was shocked at what he heard "Wait, they disbanded the glee club?"

* * *

 **(A/N):** **I decided to try another Glee SYOC, but I think I'll stick with this one.**

 **In case it you're wondering, Ariel is played by Lena Hall, Frank is played by Adam Pascal, Charlie is played by Anthony Rapp, Ms. Wright is played by Mary Beth Peil, Scarlett is played by Eva Noblezada, Daisy is played by Auli'i Cravalho, Sandy is played by Paige O'Hara, Emmet is played by George Salazar, Terrance is played by Lucas Steele, Robin is played by Lea Salonga, and Marianne is played by Lesli Margherita.**

 **So I'm going to need 4 girls and 4 boys. The rules and guidelines are on my profile.**

 **BTW it's my birthday today, I'M OFFICIALLY 17!**

 **Song Featured**

 ** _"Changes"_ By David Bowie**


	2. Cast List

**(A/N): Well here's the cast list. If your character didn't make it in, don't be upset, I loved all of the submissions and I wish I could have kept them all in. I'm planning on having Rising Stars as if it were an actual TV show, so there will be multiple seasons, so if you're character didn't make the cut, I'll probably have them come back in another season. Also if you want, I'm looking for reccuring characters, like teachers, rival glee clubbers, other students at Rockbell High, etc. The app is on my profile.**

 **Now here's the cast list...**

* * *

 **Main Characters/Rising Stars Members:**

1.) Scarlett Eden Valentine

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Sophomore

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: The Renaissance Club, Book Club, Art Club, Drama Club

Birthday: February 14, 2002

Family: Mother- Robin Valentine (Lea Salonga), age 46, an English teacher. Father (Estranged)- Robert Graham (Will Chase), age 47, the CEO of Graham Corporation a hotel industry. Sister- Daisy Valentine (Auli'i Cravalho), 14, High School Freshman. Aunt- Ariel Valentine (Lena Hall), age 36, a musician. Uncle- Emmet Valentine (George Salazar), age 31, owner of the Sunset Diner. Maternal Grandfather- Henry Valentine (Kevin Kline), in his early 70s, he owns a taxi cab and limo service, Henry's. Maternal Grandmother- Iris Valentine (Phoebe Cates Kline), in her early 60s, she is the owner and manager of a local boutique called _Valentine Couture_. Stepmother- Jessica Lowe Graham (Hayden Panettiere), age 28, Robert's personal assistant.

Description: Scarlett is the new girl at Rockbell High. She is a Musical Theatre Nerd. She can be a little annoying, overachieving, and she could be a bit control freak sometimes. However she isn't selfish and she doesn't hog the spotlight, she just wants to be recognized for her talents. She is actually very quirky, energetic, and friendly. Scarlett is also very passionate about the arts and she thinks it should be respected more. She is also supportive she always there for her friends, and she considers herself to be _"The Mother Hen"_ of the group.

Portrayed By: Eva Noblezada

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

2.) Clark Gregory Sullivan

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Sophomore

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Football Team

Birthday: July 25, 2001

Family: Mother- Flora Sullivan (Kelli O'Hara), age 41, a preschool teacher. Father- Gregory "Greg" Sullivan (Andy Karl), age 44, football coach.

Description: Clark is the star quarterback and he's wildly popular at school. Probably, because he's the son of Greg Sullivan, the school's former football star and now he's the football team's coach. However he's different from most of his friends. He is actually kind-hearted and he's also a natural-born leader, he also has a passion for music. He can also be naïve. He is also often pressured by his friends and his father. He is also stressed out trying to keep up reputation and trying to impress and please everyone, he is bored with his popular boy lifestyle and he thinks he can be more than that. Clark also has trouble staying true to himself.

Portrayed By: Derek Klena

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

3.) Daisy Lynn Valentine

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Freshman

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: School Newspaper, Book Club, Art Club

Birthday: August 16, 2003

Family: Mother- Robin Valentine (Lea Salonga), age 46, an English teacher. Father (Estranged)- Robert Graham (Will Chase), age 47, the CEO of Graham Corporation a hotel industry. Sister- Scarlett Valentine (Eva Noblezada), 16, High School Sophomore. Aunt- Ariel Valentine (Lena Hall), age 36, a musician. Uncle- Emmet Valentine (George Salazar), age 31, owner of the Sunset Diner. Maternal Grandfather- Henry Valentine (Kevin Kline), in his early 70s, he owns a taxi cab and limo service, _Henry's_. Maternal Grandmother- Iris Valentine (Phoebe Cates Kline), in her early 60s, she is the owner and manager of a local boutique called _Valentine Couture_. Stepmother- Jessica Lowe Graham (Hayden Panettiere), age 28, Robert's personal assistant.

Description: Unlike her sister, Daisy is a lot more quiet and reserved. She is a very sweet, innocent, and intelligent young girl, that just wants to survive high school without embarrassing herself. Social situations terrify her and she finds it hard to make friends, but she's not shy, Daisy loves people and she likes it when people come up and talk to her, but she doesn't know what to say. She's extremely insecure and sensitive so she can't really put up with the teasing, but she expresses her feelings through writing. She's also very talented and she has a very beautiful singing voice, but unfortunately she has stage-fright. She only feels comfortable singing in front of someone that she's close too.

Portrayed By: Auli'i Cravalho

Created By DisneyGleekQueen101

4.) James Oliver Prince

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Freshman

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Scholastic Decathlon, Debate Team, The Robotics Team, Chemistry Club, Film Club, AV Club, Art Club, Video Game Club, Baseball Team

Birthday: July 19, 2002

Family: Mother- Kara Prince (Jennifer Paz), age 43, a nurse. Father- Charles "Charlie" Prince (Anthony Rapp), age 45, a reporter for _The Long Island Herald._

Description: Everyone expects him to be the stereotypical nerd since he's on a bunch of academic clubs, but James is very happy go-lucky kind of guy who's a bit of a flirt. He is incredibly extroverted, funny, charming, but a little selfish, snarky, and sarcastic. He is very very very intelligent, but because of this he can be a little arrogant and cocky, but never to the point of being annoying or insufferable. He can also be very persuasive and alluring, so he could make anyone listen to him. He uses his intelligence to get girls. However he is very unfaithful and he can't keep a date because he thinks that love is a game. Despite being a typical womanizer, he does have a soft-side and he cares very deeply about others and he secretly wants to find his one true love, he just doesn't know how to take romance seriously. He's a also a really big dreamer and he wants to move to Hollywood when he graduates and become a movie director.

Portrayed By: Ryan Potter

Portrayed Vocally By: Stark Sands

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

5.) Alexandra Naomi "Lexi" Baker

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual (Closeted)

Grade: Sophomore

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Cheerleading

Birthday: January 4, 2002

Family: Mother- Marianne Baker (Lesli Margherita), age 44, a cheerleading coach. Twin Brother- Alexander "Al" Baker (Ross Lynch), age 15, High School Sophomore. Maternal Uncle- Jack Baker (Santino Fontana), age 35. Uncle's Girlfriend- Hester Queen (Alison Brie), age 34.

Description: Lexi is an angry obsessive mean girl.

Portrayed By: Dove Cameron

Created By: KingofJokers23

6.) Alexander Noah "Al" Baker

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story and he's 2 minutes older than Lexi)

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Sophomore

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Football Team

Birthday: January 4, 2002

Family: Mother- Marianne Baker (Lesli Margherita), age 44, a cheerleading coach. Twin Sister- Alexandra "Lexi" Baker (Dove), age 15, High School Sophomore. Maternal Uncle- Jack Baker (Santino Fontana), age 35. Uncle's Girlfriend- Hester Queen (Alison Brie), age 34.

Description: Al is a handsome problem solver, normally those problems caused by his sister.

Portrayed By: Ross Lynch

Created By: KingofJokers23

7.) Sutton Luna Spencer

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story)

Gender: Female

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: American Sign Language Club

Birthday: October 14, 2001

Family: Mother (Estranged)- Angela Garcia. Father- Nathan Spencer (Jermey Jordan), age 35, a janitor at a private school. Paternal Aunt (Deceased)- Julie Franker, age 30 at the time of her death. Paternal Uncle (Deceased)- Chester Franker, age 34 at the time of his death.

Description: Silence is golden. For Sutton Spencer, it's both a positive and a negative in her life.

Portrayed By: Daniella Bobadilla

Created By: Ember411

8.) Jason Jacob Dale

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Grade: Sophomore (Was held back)

Sexuality: Straight

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Football Team

Birthday: September 1, 2000

Family: Mother (Estranged)- River Anne Dale (Alex Kingston), 38, a defense lawyer. Father- Lionel William Dale (D.W. Moffett), age 43, The Owner & Manager of Dale Market Grocery Stores. Sister (Estranged): Alicia Renee Dale (Zoey Deutch), age 17, High School Junior.

Description: Jason is arrogant, rude, and of a somewhat stereotype jock. But unlike those whom hurt for pleasure, he lashes out and bullies others because of what he's been dealt with; he hurts because he hurts. He has a few sides to him that no one else knows because he can't deal with the pain; maybe he needs someone to take it away before he can be in touch with all the parts of himself.

Portrayed By: Logan Miller

Created By: GleeJunkie007

9.) Elektra Marie White

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story)

Gender: Female

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Archery Team

Birthday: September 10, 2001

Family: Mother- Kirsten White (Kelly Rowan), age 40, a dentist. Father- Nicholas "Klaus" White (Mark Wahlberg), age 45, a soldier. Adopted Sister- Nadine Rose (Cara Delevingne) "Nadia" White, age 21, a model.

Description: Elektra is the nice the girl that doesn't really fit into one place on the social pyramid. She also has some demons and problems unresolved and doesn't know how to deal with them, believing no one really cares about her. What she needs is for someone to and to show her that they believe in her and are for her when she needs them.

Portrayed By: Erin Moriarity

Portrayed Vocally By: Kate Voegele

Created By: GleeJunkie007

10.) Caesar Santiago Rodriguez

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story)

Gender: Male

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Gay (Closeted)

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Boxing Team

Birthday: February 7, 2002

Family: Mother- Paula Rodriguez (Maria Canals Barrera), age 44, a teacher. Father- Manuel Rodriguez (Benito Martinez), age 48, a boxing trainer. Sister- Magdalena "Lena" Rodriguez (Gracie Whitton), 9, home schooled student. Paternal Grandfather (Deceased)- Santiago Rodriguez (Danny DeVito), age 75 at the time of his death, owner of a company.

Description: A tough cover someone who's actually loving to the people he wants and would like to show people who he really is. But afraid of standing up and say something against someone who's got a lot of control over his life, his confidence is as good as none. Maybe being alone for a few months is exactly what he needs to make his own life. Even though he mostly feel lonely right now.

Portrayed By: Abraham Mateo

Created: Linneagb

11.) Sydney Elizabeth "Syd" Crane

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Straight

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Soccer Team

Family: Mother- Lydia Stevens (Zoë Saldana), age 35, works two jobs one at a grocery store clerk and the other as a waitress at a 24 hour diner. Father- John Crane (Orlando Bloom), age 38.

Birthday: June 21, 2002

Description: Syd is a 15 year-old girl who hasn't had the easiest life. She is finally getting away from her dad and all she wants is to protect herself and her mom. She is hoping to find a way to cope with all of the craziness in her life, and glee club seems like it might be a good way for her to do that. She may be nervous and shy, but she can sing and dance, and that's what matters.

Portrayed By: Diamond White

Created By: DauntlessThreeRavens

12.) Skyler Reece Adelson

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story)

Gender: Born male, but identifies as Genderfluid and tends to feel neither male nor female most of the time

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Pansexual

Family: Mother- Elaina Adelson (Jessica St. Clair), age 39, a singer at a local bar. Father- Bailey Adelson (David Krumholtz), age 37, an occupational therapist.

Birthday: September 21, 2001

Description: Skyler is a person who likes teasing and trolling others a little too much. A massive flirt, no one is safe from being wooed…except the teachers and adults. Too bad if anyone does express interest in Skyler's flirting, they will receive a laugh and an explanation that it wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Despite that, Skyler is a genuinely nice person who knows when to and is willing stop when the teasing becomes too much to handle. Due to a lot of flamboyant dressing and passion for fashion, everyone is certain that Skyler is a gay guy.

Portrayed By: Stav Strashko

Portrayed Vocally By: Michael Milosh

Created By: Deadly Animals Are Cute

13.) Whitley Marie Crawford

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story)

Gender: Female

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Pansexual

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: AV Club, Drama (She works Lights), and Video Game Club (president)

Family: Mother (Deceased)- Cassandra Gates (Kelly Hu), age 42 at the time of her death, an opera singer. Father (Estranged)- Tomas Gates (Dylan McDermont), age 49, a system engineer. Godmother/Legal Guardian- Blair Van de Kamp (Mindy Kaling), age 38, Seamstress and Costume Designer.

Birthday: February 1, 2002

Description: An absent-minded girl who loves video games of all genres (even bad games) and is skilled at making them and other computer programmings. Despite her skills with a keyboard and controller, alll she wants to level up in now is her charisma and sociability stats and unlock the secret friendship level she has always wanted.

Portrayed By: Katie Chang

Portrayed Vocally By: Debbie Harry

Created By: Mystique Monroe

14.) Garren Bronson D'Vich

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Grade: Sophomore (Was held back)

Sexuality: Straight

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Football Team, Debate Team

Birthday: August 25, 2000

Family: Mother- Lacricia D'Vich (LeToya Luckett), age 40, a retail worker. Father- Jerome D'Vich (Yung Joc), age 40, an elementary school teacher and a deli meat cutter. Sister- Mara D'Vich (Skai Jackson), age 12, A 7th Grader.

Description: Garren is an aloof and semi-rude person who speaks his mind, even if what's on his mind may hurt someone's feelings. He's so bad at expressing his feelings verbally that it's common for him to spew out mean comments as his way of showing affection. He is a big sweetheart as his actions tend to better reflect his feelings than his words. Ambitious with a desire to never have to worry about money, Garren is a hardworking guy who probably needs a break every once in a while.

Portrayed By: Kwesi Boakye

Portrayed Vocally By: David Draiman

Created By: Deadly Animals Are Cute

* * *

 **Teachers/Adults:**

1.) Ariel Summer Valentine

Age: 36 (Turns 37 later in the story)

Gender Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Occupation: Co-Glee Club Director

Birthday: November 27, 1980

Family: Sister- Robin Valentine (Lea Salonga), age 46, an English teacher. Nieces- Scarlett and Daisy Valentine (Auli'i Cravalho), 15 and 14, High School Students. Brother- Emmet Valentine (George Salazar), age 31, owner of the Sunset Diner. Father- Henry Valentine (Kevin Kline), in his early 70s, he owns a taxi cab and limo service, _Henry's_. Mother- Iris Valentine (Phoebe Cates Kline), in her early 60s, she is the owner and manager of a local boutique called _Valentine Couture_.

Description: Ariel has a love for music and she wants to start fresh. She tends to be more ambitious, strategic, logical, and level-headed than Frank. She is initially more interested in becoming a famous musician, but she still has a good heart and she wants to save her old high school's glee club.

Portrayed By: Lena Hall

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

2.) Frank Joseph O'Malley

Age: 46 (Turns 47 later on in the story)

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: Co-Glee Club Director

Birthday: March 11, 1971

Family: Mother- Sandra "Sandy" O'Malley (Paige O'Hara), age 61, Librarian

Description: Frank is fun-loving, impulsive, and adventurous. Although he is initially quite interested in becoming a famous musician, he is more interested in settling down and getting back together with Ariel's sister, Robin.

Portrayed By: Adam Pascal

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

3.) Robin Aurora Valentine

Age: 46 (Turns 47 later in the story)

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: English Teacher/Co-Glee Club Director

Birthday: April 15, 1971

Family: Ex Husband- Robert Graham (Will Chase), age 47, the CEO of Graham Corporation a hotel industry. Daughters- Scarlett and Daisy Valentine (Auli'i Cravalho), 15 and 14, High School Students Sister- Ariel Valentine (Lena Hall), age 36, a musician. Uncle- Emmet Valentine (George Salazar), age 31, owner of the Sunset Diner. Father- Henry Valentine (Kevin Kline), in his early 70s, he owns a taxi cab and limo service, _Henry's_. Mother- Iris Valentine (Phoebe Cates Kline), in her early 60s, she is the owner and manager of a local boutique called _Valentine Couture._

Description: Robin is Ariel's sister, Frank's ex-girlfriend, and Scarlett and Daisy's mother. Robin may be a little short-tempered but she's very kind. She is very family oriented, hard working and cares very deeply about her family, however she might be a little overworked and stretched too thin due to the fact that she's raising her girls all by herself and she feels like their relationship is falling apart. She's very strict and overprotective of the people she loves, maybe a little too overprotective.

Portrayed By: Lea Salonga

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

4.) Terrance Daniel Wright

Age: 37

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Occupation: Music Teacher/Co-Glee Club Director

Birthday: August 1, 1980

Family: Father (Estranged)- Edward Wright (Gregg Edelman), age 58, an accountant. Mother (Estranged)- Abigail Wright (Jodi Benson), age 55, a Catholic catechist. Paternal Aunt- Ella Wright (Mary Beth Peil), age 77, retired music teacher.

Description: Terrance is a good-hearted, charming, and kind man. He could be a little shy but he can be very funny and he's extremely musically gifted. He is also hiding a secret that not a lot people know about.

Portrayed By: Lucas Steele

Created: DisneyGleekQueen101

5.) Gregory Issac "Greg" Sullivan

Age: 43

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: Football Coach

Birthday: August 30, 1973

Family: Wife- Flora Sullivan (Kelli O'Hara), age 41, a preschool teacher. Son- Clark Sullivan (Derek Klena), age, High School Sophomore.

Greg was Rockbell High's former football star and Clark's father, but he struggles seeing him as his son not just the star quarterback. He seems to care more about football and Clark following in his footsteps than spending quality time with his friends and family. He is very small-minded when it comes to the arts, and he doesn't support the idea of having it at Rockbell High, because he thinks it's a waste of time and being an artist, a dancer, an actor, or a musician isn't a good career choice and it doesn't contribute to anything in society. He is very strict and a bit a perfectionist, he wants all of his boys to be on time for football practice.

Portrayed By: Andy Karl

6.) Marianne Dawn Baker

Age: 44 (Turns 45 later on in the story)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: Cheerleading Coach

Birthday: May 15, 1973

Family: Son- Alexander "Al"Baker (Ross Lynch), age 15, High School Sophomore. Daughter- Alexandra "Lexi" Baker (Dove Cameron), age 15, High School Sophomore. Brother- Jack Baker (Santino Fontana), age 35. Brother's Girlfriend- Hester Queen (Alison Brie), age 34.

Marianne is a mean-spirited, sarcastic, tough, power hungry woman. She can also be pretty sarcastic and a bit of a prejudice. She prefers sports over the arts because she feels that it's a waste of time, which is why she doesn't want the Glee Club back and wants to sabotage it. Marianne has a teenaged son and daughter, but she is always forcing them to be in the spotlight. But mostly it has to do with something that happened to her in the past. Secretly, Marianne feels lonely because she has almost no real friends and is only respected out of people's fear of her, and she struggles to connect with her kids.

Portrayed By: Lesli Margherita

7.) Oscar Theodore Hawkins

Age: 48

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: The Principal of Rockbell High School

Birthday: January 25, 1968

Family: Adopted Daughter- Audrey Hawkins (Rachelle Ann Go), age 29, Art Teacher.

Description: Oscar tries to be a fair and caring principal, but sometimes people walk all over him. He tries to help everyone, and he gives people advice when they need it.

Portrayed: Jesse L. Martin

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

8.) Audrey Laura Hawkins

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: Art Teacher

Birthday: July 31, 1988

Family: Adoptive Father- Oscar Hawkins (Jesse L. Martin), age 48, The Principal of Rockbell High

Description: Audrey is the adopted daughter of Principal Oscar Hawkins. Just like her dad she is a very kind and caring, she could be a little shy and awkward when you first meet her, but once you get to know she could be a really person to be around. She's also a super geeky fangirl and she's very interested in almost everything.

Portrayed: Rachelle Ann Go

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

9.) Patrick James Cooper

Age: 45

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: Therapist

Birthday: August 23, 1972

Family: Adopted Son- Christian Cooper (Drew Davis) age 12, A 7th grader. Adopted Daughter- Natalie "Nat" Cooper (Millie Davis), age 9, A 4th grader.

Description: Jim tries not to worry about things and live for the moment. He's happy where he is right now, and that is more important than money and getting rich. He makes sure he works the hours he's scheduled to work and never works on nights or weekends. To him the children are the most important. He is very calm and never gets angry. But he's also naïve and sometimes could do things like buy a huge stuffed unicorn for Nat rather than pay the electricity bills or food for himself. He is also kind and cares for all his friends and patients, and humoristic and funny. With loads of _"embarrassing dad jokes."_

Portrayed By: David Conrad

Created By: Linneagb

10.) May Gina Fredrickson

Age: 65

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: The Housekeeper/Nanny of The Rodriguez Household

Birthday: May 31, 1952

Family: Husband- Elliot Fredrickson (Paul Bradley), age 67, a butler.

Description: Very mommy-ish. Worries and fusses too much. Isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. And believe me- you do not want to make her angry (it's not very easy though as she's very patient) She isn't afraid to tell stories about her former students to help people. Especially Caesar or other young/ teenagers. She's never had any children of her own and cares for anyone as if they were her own children.

Portrayed By: Gillian Bevan

Created By: Linneagb

11.) Elliot Walter Fredrickson

Age: 67 (Turns 68 later on in the story)

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Occupation: The Butler of The Rodriguez Household

Birthday: May 3, 1950

Family: Wife- May Fredrickson (Gillian Bevan), age 65, a housekeeper/nanny.

Description: Kind and fair but strict. Giving, but more with love and compliments and that kind of things than with material things. He's always positive and tries to look on the bright side even when things are at the very worst. And he's loving and caring and loves his wife more than anything on earth. They never had any children of their own. And while he wishes they had. He tries to believe that there was a meaning of why they didn't. He believes in God and believes everything's got a meaning and all of that. And yes, he does support LGBT. And he just doesn't understand how Christians would think the bible's against it. ('The bible say God is love. How could an act of love- an act of God be a sin?') But he's also naïve and especially children can very easily fool him, oh. And he's lazy and tries to get an easy way around everything. And he couldn't cook to save a life so Caesar is kind of a blessing.

Portrayed By: Paul Bradley

Created By: Linneagb

TBA

* * *

 **Other Students:**

1.) Peter Douglas Bates

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Sophomore

Clubs/Sports Teams: The AV Club, Film Club, Scholastic Decathlon, Chemistry Club, The Robotics Team, Debate Team

Birthday: July 17, 2001

Description: Peter is the stereotypical nerd and he's also the school gossip. He runs an active blog called _"Rockbell High Exposed!"_ Where he interviews many of the school's biggest names, it's read by many of the school's students. He may not be popular, but he knows his way around the social stratosphere. He is highly obsessive and a little obnoxious that some people considered him to be a _"creepy stalker."_

Portrayed By: Will Roland

Created By: DisneyGleekQueen101

2.) Melissa Joy "Missy" Randal

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Sophomore (She skipped a grade)

Clubs/Sports Teams: Cheerleading

Birthday: August 3, 2002

Family: Mother- Margot Randall (Mariska Hargitay), age 47, a dental hygienist. Stepmother (Margot's wife)- Marissa Randall (Amy Adams), age 44, a personal trainer. Father- Michael Smith (James Lafferty), age 36, a veterinarian. Sister (deceased)- Madeline "Madi" Randall (Maia Mitchell), age 24 at the time of her death. Niece- Mai Randall (Mia Talerico), age 4.

Description: Missy is a pretty girl whom is kind. She is smart and very outgoing. She is very strong and tries not to let other people push her around. Of course, when she is with her boyfriend and her _"friends"_ , things are different as she does let them control her, but part of it is because she needs the love because of the absence of a father and her mother for the most part as she works and her step-mother doesn't love her. Missy does care for people. She will help when she can. She cares for all living things. She wants to be a vet when she grows up as she has come to see that animals are sometimes nicer than people. She likes being liked and cared about by her friends. She wants to enjoy life, though now her number one priority is being there for the one person she promised to be there for no matter what; her niece. She will do anything for him over anyone and will not let anyone push her around when it comes to her even if it costs her something.

Portrayed By: Bailee Madison

Created By: GleeJunkie007

3.) Cameron Logan Meeder

Age: 16 (Turns 17 later on in the stoty)

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Junior

Clubs/Sports Teams: Soccer Team

Birthday: September 19, 2000

Description: He is a very nice guy, but he doesn't know how to contain himself or his anger. Everyone around him believes that he's one of the sweetest and cutest people. He works hard and tries to show everyone the best in themselves. Of course, that's his persona to everyone who sees him in public, but in private he doesn't control his temper. He will get mad at the slightest and stupidest things. He will lose his temper, even to the point of hurting the people he believes he cares most about. Although, his main reason for keeping a steady girlfriend is for appearances and so that his family will leave him alone when he wants to go out and not be bothered. All in all he's a real douche canoe.

Portrayed By: Robbie Kay

Created By: DauntlessThreeRavens

4.) Jane Cecelia "Jacey" Kowalski

Age: 15 (Turns 16 later on in the story)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual (Closeted)

Grade: Sophomore

Clubs/Sports Teams: Cheerleading

Birthday: February 4, 2002

Description: Jacey is the sarcastic and talkative friend to resident Queen Bee, Lexi Baker. She's a big daydreamer, and eager to learn new things, sarcastic.

Portrayed By: Marissa Von Bleicken

Created By: Ember411

5.) Cory Benjamin Frazier

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Grade: Sophomore

Clubs/Sports Teams: Football Team

Birthday: July 7, 2001

Family: Mother- Daphne Frazier (Julianne Moore), age 45, an accountant. Father (Deceased)- Joshua Frazier, age 38 at the time of his death. Sister (Deceased)- Sylvie Frazier, age 8 at the time of her death.

Description: Cory is a decent guy, but he isn't exactly the nicest guy in the world. Though, he is nicer than some boys his age. He is strong and not just physically. He doesn't exactly know how to deal with threatening or difficult situations as he never got help dealing with them. He chooses to bury his feelings and run away from them. He finds it easier that way. He doesn't get too close to people. He's afraid of losing people. He hasn't felt truly happy in so long he doesn't know how it truly feels anymore.

Portrayed By: K.J. Apa

Created By: GleeJunkie007

TBA

* * *

 **Rival Glee Clubbers:**

1.) Marcelus Anastasius Hotarumaru "Marc" Lumen (Japanese Name: Minamoto Yayoi)

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Asexual/Aromantic

Grade: Freshman

Birthday: March 20, 2003

Description: Marc is the only heir to both a multi-billionaire conglomerate and a powerful family that controls the aspect of Education and Culture in Japan alone, Marc has everything right under his finger tips. Yet, here he is attending a normal no-name school in the eyes of the elite society which he brush them away as if they were nothing. This expressionless and quiet person naturally is popular with all the people, not because of his wealth and status but he has certain unique charm and charisma that is describe as the 'cool and quiet.' He's a firm believer in spirits or anything mystical and claimed to be an Onmyouji, but will remind people that he's not a wizard or a magician. Has a hidden love to prank people.

Portrayed By: Lee Jong-Suk

Portrayed Vocally By: Miyano Mamoru

Created By: APHLync13

TBA

* * *

 **(A/N): Well there's the cast list for you. I might take a while for the first chapter to be published because I'll be back in school tomorrow (SENIOR YEAR BABY!), I'm also going to have to post all of the Polyvore sets, and get the Tumblr up and running.**

 **Oh and before we go I have a question for you, you know how on Glee, _"Don't Stop Believin'"_ is sort of like their anthem, what song should be the anthem to Rising Stars?**


	3. Goodbye

Hey everyone! It's been awhile, and I know that I haven't been active here. For the past few months, I've been thinking and I've come to the decision that I'll be discontinuing all of my fanfictions and I will no longer be writing and posting fanfictions.

Before you say anything, let me explain.

I always had a love for writing, and I used to write my own stories when I was very little. I came onto when I was around 12 or 13 years old and right now I'm 17 and a Senior in high school (I'm actually in my last week of high school right now while I'm writing this). And I'll admit, when I first joined my stories weren't very great but now after being here for almost five years I feel like my writing has improved and I growed not only as a writer but as a person. I spent a lot of my teen years here on this site and whenever I had a really bad day I would always come here and I would just escape from all of the problems that was happening in my life.

I'm not saying for everyone, but for me, over the past few months I've been thinking and I have come to the conclusion that I've grown out of writing fanfics. Like I said before I feel like my writing has improved and to me writing fanfictions were like my training wheels and now I need to let it go. Now I want to move onto writing my own stories with a completely original plot that I came up along with a cast of characters.

I will be writing original stories on the sister site FictionPress and Wattpad, and- I will still be using the DisneyGleekQueen101 name. Right now I'm working on a book series that will be posted on those sites called _The Melody Diaries_ , which is really important to me because it's inspired by events that have happened to me in real life so I hope you guys can stick around to check them out (also if any of you are Theater Geeks or Disney Fans, I think you would really like it because it's heavily influenced by that).

However this isn't goodbye. Just because I'm no longer writing fanfictions, that doesn't mean I'll no longer be active here or on my Archive of Our Own. I still love reading other people's fanfics, it's just writing them that I've grown out of, so I'll still be on here reading everyone's fanfics, leaving reviews, and answering PMs if anyone wants to talk. I might also be putting my _Big Hero 6_ fanfic, _We Could Heroes_ and my _Frozen_ fanfic _You're My Home_ up for adoption so if anyone is interested please let me know.

And before I go, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been apart of my experience. I don't really have that many friends in real life life, but you guys were always there to talk to me when I need you, so from the bottom of my heart thank you for everything! You guys and are awesome and keep being awesome!

Happy writing everyone!

Sincerely,

DisneyGleekQueen101


End file.
